


Soulless

by juanqu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android!Yuuri Katsuki, Detroit Become Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanqu/pseuds/juanqu
Summary: "Your skating is so perfect but soulless."  He does not feel either life or love of figure skating. There is absolutely nothing in Katsuki Yuri. [Он не чувствует ни жизни, ни любви к фигурному катанию. В Кацуки Юри нет совершенно ничего.]





	Soulless

Когда они встречаются впервые, идет дождь. Не холодно, даже жарко, вокруг - совершенная тишина, лишь капли разбиваются о асфальт и лужи с радужными пятнами бензина; не слышно птиц и шума машин, город остался где-то вдалеке прекрасным видом из гостиной.

Его волосы мокрые и прилипли к лицу, скрывая диод. Несколько капелек странным образом замерли на ресницах. Не слишком длинных. Форма андроидов прекрасно защищает от влаги, но Виктор все равно накрывает его зонтиком, отмечая прибытие в мелком гаджете на руке.

\- Ты войдешь?

\- С вашего разрешения.

Тот день навеки запомнится тоскливым, тянучим, словно летняя серенада.

Когда Виктор протягивает полотенце, андроид не понимает, для чего. Так и держит в руках, пока капельки падают на пол прихожей.

\- Вытри лицо, - Виктор проводит по своему лицу, показывая, хоть и понимает, что в этом нет необходимости.

\- Хорошо.

У него раскосые глаза и ни единого изъяна на коже, а еще на удивление тонкая шея, несмотря на тело с параметрами фигуриста. Виктор задерживает внимание на бедрах - совсем не надолго, оценивая, выдержат ли они четверные и каскады.

\- Представишься?

\- Привет, меня зовут Юри Кацуки, - в голосе проскальзывает механика. Он здоровается на западный манер, на лице не проскальзывает ни единой эмоции. - Я андроид, присланный из Cyberlife для выполнения функций фигуриста. По вашей личной просьбе был усилен механизм в ногах. Также я могу выполнять домашнюю работу - готовить, стирать, убирать, могу выполнять функции сексуального партнера или друга. В вашем распо-

Виктор хмурится.

\- Неправильно.

В комнату вбегает Маккачин, с интересом обнюхивает гостя и пытается лизнуть все еще влажную от дождя руку. Его игнорируют. Юри делает шаг назад, будучи готовым уйти, если того пожелает заказчик.

\- Не _«функции»_ фигуриста, Юри, - тем временем продолжает Виктор, ненадолго уходя в спальню и возвращаясь с сухой одеждой. Юри рассматривает дом — чересчур холодный, стоит посоветовать добавить несколько элементов декора в теплых тонах. Взгляд почему-то задерживается на белых занавесках. - Фигурное катание - это искусство, а не «функция». Так же, как и дружба, - он прикасается к такой похожей на человеческую коже, оглаживает линию скул и поджатые губы, заставляя посмотреть на себя. - так же, как и секс.

Юри кивает, но, разумеется, он не понял разницы.

Дождь за окном утихает, Виктор просит его переодеться - пока не прибыла остальная форма, не стоит портить дорогой пол влагой. Воспользоваться опцией «сушки» он запретил.

В его доме играет тихая музыка - Юри понимает, что это Минкус, но не понимает, почему такой человек, как Виктор Никифоров, слушает такую музыку.

Маккачин от него не отходит - взбирается на диван, когда туда садится Юри, так и норовит лизнуть щеку или погрызть пальцы. Не чувствует жизни, воспринимает как игрушку, но не решается испортить и в итоге просто кладет голову ему на колени, прося погладить. Юри выполняет.

\- Тебе нравятся собаки, Юри?

\- Он ... Теплый?

Виктор смеется.

Юри улыбается в ответ.

*  *  *

Небо все еще облачное, но иногда пробиваются лучи солнца - Юри не жмурится, когда они падают на лицо, и от этого света его глаза и правда кажутся словно нечеловеческими - карие, но в них все равно мелькают золотистые ниточки, чистые, приковывающие внимание, словно Юри кричит _«Я не чувствую»_.

Глаза у андроидов страшные, чересчур детализированные, оттого и кажущиеся искусственными. Возможно, так кажется только Виктору, но в итоге он покупает Юри очки, чтобы самому перестать отводить взгляд. Неловко. Юри говорит поначалу, что не нуждается в них, потому что у андроидов зрение во много раз лучше человеческого, но в итоге все равно соглашается. Его не отличить от человека, хоть и разговаривает редко - наверное, характер пытались сделать более застенчивым и привлекательным. И еще он чертовски странно готовит завтрак в постель: приготовит что-то вкусное и оставит на тумбочке, но Виктора будить не станет. К этому привыкаешь после пары холодных горячих бутербродов.

Нет нужды обучать его технической составляющей - Юри повторяет все, будь то одинарный аксель для разминки или четверной Сальхов, на изучение которого даже у Виктора ушла не одна неделя.

Дождь идет почти все время.

Юри изгибается в Ина Бауэр, раскрывает объятия навстречу жизни, но его ничто не окрыляет - Виктор это видит. Прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в музыку - и правда, нет того, о чем он так усердно пытается рассказать. Любви к фигурному катанию тоже.

_В Кацуки Юри нет абсолютно ничего, он просто делает то, для чего создан._

*  *  *

\- Юри.

Он не прекращает зашнуровывать коньки.

\- Юри, послушай меня.

Он молча выходит на каток, становясь в нужную позу.

Одна попытка, две. Юри за разом отрывается от земли - лутц, флип, тулуп, снова флип, Сальхов. Его коньки раз за разом вгрызаются в лед от тяжелого приземления, но за одним прыжком - еще один и еще. Падение, еще одно - кажется, снова стерся не только кожаный покров - прыжок.

\- ЮРИ!

Во время очередного захода он ударяется головой о лед.

Виктору на самом деле страшно приближаться - сколько было прыжков? Около тридцати? Юри не двигается, когда он опускается на колени рядом, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке, а лишь что-то тихо мычит. Его очки разбились.

\- Ты должен был остановиться, когда я сказал.

Юри только поджимает губы и окончательно разбивает правую руку о лед мощным ударом - зона в радиусе двух метров покрывается трещинами - это отчаяние или ярость, или все вместе. Юри хочет сказать что-то, хочет кричать, но лишь утыкается лбом о лед, принимая поражение. Виктор чувствует, как тяжело он дышит, пытаясь холодным воздухом остудить механизм, как бьется искусственное сердце, пытаясь справиться с нагрузкой, и внутри что-то сжимается. Не так, неправильно.

Дождь на улице не останавливается.

\- Почему ты все время недоволен? - говорит тихо, словно всхлипывает. Юри не смотрит на него, сгребая в кулак уцелевшей руки ледяную стружку. - Что бы я не делал, как бы чисто не катался, ты все время недоволен! Ты говоришь «хорошо», но не веришь в это! _Виктор, ты просто в меня не веришь!_

Виктор молчит.

\- Я - андроид. Все эмоции изначально заложены у меня в голове, как симулятор, чтобы человеку было максимально комфортно находиться рядом. Я понимаю это. И все же, Виктор...

Все, что ему остается - прижать к Юри к себе, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше.

*  *  *

Он оправляет Юри обратно в Cyberlife, восстановить руку, и настаивает на том, чтобы не трогали нынешние показатели. Знает, чем это может закончиться, и из-за не перестающего лить дождя за окном кажется, что проходит вечность прежде, чем приходит оповещение со счетом за починку.

Маккачин ждет его под дверью, тихо играет Деспла, а Виктор потерян. Он - человек-вдохновение, разумеется, что, зайдя в эмоциональный тупик, он не знает, куда двигаться дальше. Нужен толчок и для него, и для Юри. Возможно, еле ощутимый, возможно, то, что другие называют поддержкой, но Виктор просто закрывается в себе, просматривая раз за разом запись с тренировочных прокатов. Пустота, ни единого чувства, только красивая постановка и поразительные прыжки даже во второй части программы.

Подобными вещами никого не удивить. Тем не менее, Юри не может оставаться нормальным, выйдя на лёд, раз за разом перестраивая свои эмоции, добавляя что-то новое, не свойственное андроидам. Он раз за разом пытается понять: что это за _«Любовь»_ и _«Жизнь»_? Что это за чувство, заставляющее то прижимать руки к себе, будто пытаясь удержать кого-то, то открываться навстречу невидимым объятиям и теплому весеннему ветру? Вопросов много. Возможно, стоило просто попросить стереть его все эмоции и научить всему заново - что то, как он играет с Маккачином, то, что он будит Виктора каждое утро, то, что позволяет прикасаться к себе чаще, чем следовало бы - все это что-то значит.

Виктор - человек, который решает проблемы по мере их появления, но Юри нельзя назвать проблемой.

В двери тихо щелкает замок, и сердце, кажется, останавливается.

Виктор обнимает его, снова промокшего, и вдыхает запах дыма, принесенный из города. Рука цела, диод снова прикрыт мокрыми волосами, а вот очков нет. Виктор убирает пряди с его лица, вытирает дождевые капельки, гладит такую неестественно нежную кожу на щеке. Маленький порыв - поцеловать то самое место у виска, провести носом вдоль щеки, выдыхая его имя. Заглянуть всего на мгновение в карие глаза, чтобы увидеть в них еще миллион прекрасных оттенков - потерянных и немного тусклых, и среди них свет, маленькая надежда, за которую Юри отчаянно пытается ухватиться.

Юри обнимает Виктора в ответ - неловко кладет руки на плечи, насколько позволяет разница в росте.

*  *  *

Он предлагает Юри принять душ вместе.

Прикасается мочалкой к спине Юри и поражается тому, как хорошо скрыто отсутствие ребер как таковых и как проработан позвоночник. У него красивое тело, учтена каждая мелочь, нет ни единой родинки или пятна.

\- Я могу скрыть покров, - тихо произносит Юри, собирая воду в руках, и вздрагивает, когда руки Виктора оказываются слишком низко. - Твои пальцы, Виктор...

Виктор смеётся, делая горку из шампуня на его волосах, чуть разминает плечи, словно говорит расслабиться, и намыливает шею. Просит поднять руку и, прежде, чем начать намыливать и ее, убеждается, что не осталось никакого шрама.

\- Не думал, что андроиды могут быть эгоистами.

Юри вздрагивает.

Интересно, о чем думают андроиды в моменты, когда их отчитывают? Виктор протягивает мочалку, прося намылить спину.

За дверью тихо скулит Маккачин.

Юри прикасается к нему на удивление легко, нажимает между лопаток и задерживает руку на груди, чтобы почувствовать биение сердца. Виктор горячий, живой и прямо сейчас украдкой наблюдает за тем, как Юри пытается понять что-то для себя, позволяет ерошить свои волосы и щупать кожу (щекотно), позволяет прикоснуться к шраму под коленом и вздыхает, когда Юри опускается, чтобы рассмотреть кровоподтеки на ногах - прикасается к ним аккуратно, стараясь не причинять боли лишний раз, очерчивает икры и поднимает обратно к бедрам с уже бытовыми синяками.

Ноги самого Юри без единой царапины.

*  *  *

Он застает Юри плачущим.

На ноутбуке играет давно забытая «Ария», а он сидит, обняв себя, не в силах оторвать взгляд - будто впитывает каждую частичку происходящего, когда Виктор покорился своему чувству и катался как в последний раз, в слезах рассказывая всему миру о своем одиночестве и боли.

\- Виктор, пообещай мне кое-что, - программа заканчивается, а толпа в тот же момент взрывается аплодисментами. Ведущий называет это прокатом, изменившим историю. - Если я дойду до конца, ты поможешь мне обрести душу?

*  *  *

Они проходят на Национальные. Диковинка - впервые андроид смог набрать не просто минимальную оценку по компонентам, а выйти с достойной программой.

Юри замирает в стойке, как сотни раз на тренировке - распахивает сердце, впуская в него любовь, и правда чувствует ее каждым миллиметром кожи. То тепло, что дарил ему Виктор всякий раз, обнимая в своей кровати, и аплодисменты, раздающиеся на пустом катке, когда Юри так просто приземлял очередной прыжок. Как сейчас, только толпа не ревет - андроиды и не на такое способны. Безжизненные машины в ярких костюмах - смотреть на такое скучно, а Юри изгибается в кораблике, вспоминая, как Виктор впервые сходил с ним на пляж.

Это и пляжем нельзя было назвать, море давно потускнело и не было криков чаек. Виктор стоял так, чтобы волны изредка омывали его ноги, и слушал. О том, что Юри думает о море, о том, как чувствует себя на тренировках. Юри сказал, что не понимает, что люди чувствуют, когда слышат _«я с тобой»_ , а в ответ Виктор взял его за руку. Крепко сжал пальцы, когда очередная волна оказалась гораздо сильнее - достала почти до колен.

_«Я хочу показать людям, каким прекрасным ты можешь быть, Юри.»_

Незначительная фраза, брошенная, чтобы отвлечь, когда Виктор впервые соприкасается с ним губами. Это и есть _«я рядом»_? Юри все еще не до конца понимает, но помнит те тяжелые облака над ними и ладонь Виктора на своей шее.

Четвертый Сальхов, кто-то в зале в восхищении хлопает руками, чувствуя взрыв эмоций тех пары секунд, пока волна щекотала пальцы, а внутри Юри что-то екнуло. Что-то, на секунду показавшееся совсем незначительным.

Двойной аксель.

Что-то, заставляющее дрожать до кончиков пальцев, когда Виктор смотрит. Обнажать руки, показывая истинный вид, и прятать лицо, вечно холодные глаза и губы, смазанные бальзамом, чтобы Юри не казался слишком искусственным. Он не хочет быть таким. Хочет стоять рядом, на равных с Виктором, хочет тоже держать его за руку и целовать запястья, пока солнце пытается пробиться из-за тяжелых облаков.

Четвертый флип.

Дождь однажды остановится.

Так хочется рассказать настоящую историю всему миру, только он понимает, что это бесполезно, пока все видят точно выверенные движения и холодный расчет. Юри знает, что его эмоций никогда не хватит, чтобы показать безграничную благодарность и любовь к одному конкретному человеку, что это - имитация, и слезы, сейчас закрывающие обзор, тоже ее часть. Он замирает, указывая рукой в сторону Виктора, прежде, чем покинуть каток под рев аплодисментов, и не слышит абсолютно ничего, кроме биения одного единственного сердца. Видит лишь безгранично прекрасные глаза, покрасневшие от слез, и губы, в которых четко читается лишь одно слово, и не может сдержать улыбки и поднесенного чувства, названного _«счастьем»_.

Диод становится красным. 


End file.
